Envie et Colère
by X-Choupi
Summary: Essai d'un yaoi entre Wrath et Envy. Venez voir ce qu'il en est! Et hésitez pas à laisser une trace de votre passage, une t'ite review quoi! Bonne lecture!


Essai d'un yaoi enre Wrath et Envy.

Auteur: Choupinet

Genre: romance, yaoi, lemon.

Disclamer: les perso sont pas à moi.

Précision: J'ai pas vu la fin de la série, donc, risque d'ooc.

* * *

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il l'aimait. Peut-être parce qu'il l'avait sorti de cet enfer? Il n'en savait strictement rien. Tout ce qu'il pouvais affirmé, c'était u'il en était tombé amoureux. C'était arrivé comme ça, sans prévenir ; mais après tout, n'est-ce pas là le charme de l'amour, d'arriver soudainement, à l'improviste, alors que l'on ne si attends nullement? En tout cas, il était prêt à mourir pour l'être le plus cher à ses yeux.

Il ne savait pas non plus, si c'était réciproque. Mais il sentait le besoin de le dire, de se confier. Mais à qui, à qui pouvait-il faire assez confiance pour dévoilé son secret? Tout à coup, la lumière se fie dans son esprit. "Maman"murmura-il. Puis il quitta la pièce, et alla la chercher.

* * *

Depuis quelques temps, il avait senti ses sentiments pour le plus jeune évoluer. Pas négativement, au contraire, positivement. Il avait de plus en plus envie d'être avec lui, le toucher, le sentir…et depuis peu, de le faire sien. Au début, il ne comprenait rien, puis tout s'éclaira. Il se rendit compte qu'il l'aimait. Il aurait voulu savoir les sentiments de son _Petit Prince_: l'aimait-il ou le considérait-il tout simplement comme un grand frère?

En attendant, il s'excluait de plus en plus, préférant rester seul avec son désespoir. Pourtant, il lui avait semblé qu'elle avait remarqué son manège! Il ira vérifier…après s'être changer les idées. Ainsi, il sortit prendre l'air.

* * *

«Maman! Maman!» Le cri résonnait dans les couloirs. Sloth soupira et abandonna sa partie de cartes pour aller retrouver Wrath. Lorsque ce dernier arriva, il se jeta dans ses bras et l'amena dans une pièce déserte. «J'ai à te parler»fut la seule explication qu'elle eue. Quand il eu refermé la porte, Wrath vint s'asseoir aux cotés de Sloth.

Qu'y a-t-il?demanda Sloth.

J'ai mal!répondit Wrath en se jetant dans ses bras et laissant les larmes perler sur sa peau.

Où ça?la voix était douce.

Là, dit Wrath en désignant l'emplacement de son cœur.

Sloth comprit immédiatement, et berça tendrement le garçonnet. Lorsqu'il fut calmé, elle lui demanda:

Jusqu'où pourrais-tu aller pour lui?

Mourir.

Tu l'aimes tant que ça?

Pour toutes réponse, Wrath hocha le tête de haut en bas. Des larmes recommencèrent à couler. Puis il se mit à trembler.

Wrath, appela doucement Sloth.

Je n'en peut plus!s'écria-t-il.

Il se libéra brutalement de l'étreinte e Sloth, se laissa glisser à terre, et frappa le sol de son poing. Puis il laissa sa colère éclater. Sloth le laissa se défouler sur le mobilier. Alertée par le bruit, Lust entra précipitamment. La pièce était devenu un véritable champ de bataille. Sloth essaya de calmer Wrath, sans aucun succès.

Va vite chercher Envy!hurla-t-elle. Lui seul pourra le calmer!

Lust obéit, et couru le chercher.

Ils arrivèrent au bout d'un quart d'heure. Wrath était très essoufflé, mais continuait encore à frapper tout ce qu'il lui passait sous la main. Il voyait littéralement rouge. Envy l'attrapa de façon à bloquer ses mouvements.

Calme toi Wrath!lui ordonna-il.

Lâche moi!fut la seule réponse obtenue.

Wrath se débattait comme un diable. Finalement, il se calma au bout de 10 min. il avait un peu de mal à reprendre sa respiration. Envy le prit dans ses bras, et l'emmena. Sloth le retint un instant, et lui glissa à l'oreille:

Je suis au courant de tout. Parle lui, c'est indispensable et vitale pour tout les 2. Ou vous vous détruirez à petit feu. Fais moi confiance, tu n'as rien à perdre.

Envy reparti sans un mot. Il entra dans sa chambre, et déposa Wrath sur son lit. Se dernier avait un peu plus de faciliter à respirer, mais cela rester quand même encore quelque peu difficile. Il toussait même par moment. Envy passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Cela eu son petit effet, Wrath se détendit, et sa respiration fut plus facile après 5 min. Au bout d'une demi heure, Wrath respirait enfin normalement. Il finit par s'endormir. Envy le laissa, son petit Prince avait besoin de repos. Après ce q'il avait fait, c'était tout à fait compréhensible! Envy resta à ses cotés, et le veilla durant tout son sommeil.

Lorsque Wrath sorti des brumes du sommeil, il ne reconnut pas tout de suite les lieux. Au bout d'environ 2 min., il sut qu'il était dans la chambre d'Envy. Ce dernier était assis au pied du lit. Quand il senti Wrath se réveillé, il s'approcha, et demanda d'un ton calme, et avec un sourire:

Bien dormi?

Oui, répondit Wrath d'une petite voix.

Que c'est-il passé pour que tu te mettes dans un tel état tout à l'heure?demanda Envy, ne préférant pas tourné autour du pot.

Pour toute réponse, Wrath se recroquevilla, et serra un oreiller contre sa poitrine. Envy poussa un soupir, et prit Wrath dans ses bras.

J'ai mal!lâcha Wrath d'une voix tremblante.

Où?demanda simplement Envy.

Ici.

Wrath désigna son cœur, et se colla un peu plus à Envy. Ce dernier, le berça lentement, tandis que Wrath tremblait de partout.

Wrath, j'aimerais te dire…commença Envy.

Je t'aime Envy.

Cette déclaration eut pour effet d'immobiliser totalement Envy. Wrath avait enfoui sa tête dans son cou, puis continua:

Tu vas sûrement me détester, mis il fallait que je te le dise. Je n'en pouvais plus de garder ce secret…

Wrath continuait, mais Envy n'écoutait plus. Seul dabs sa tête résonnait la déclaration du plus jeune. Puis son visage s'illumina. Il prit délicatement le menton de Wrath, et arrêta son monologue d'un baiser. Une fois le baiser rompu, il déclara à son tour:

Je t'aime Wrath…Mon Petit Prince.

Cela eu pour effet que Wrath écarquille les yeux, avant qu'un immense sourire n'éclaire son doux visage. Il sauta littéralement au cou d'Envy, qui parti pour le coup, à la renverse. Un éclat de rire, suive d'un deuxième inonda la chambre.

Puis Envy prit Wrath dans ses bras, et le tourna sur le dos, dans la longueur du lit. Avant de reprendre ses lèvres. Elles avaient un goût chocolaté. Wrath lui, remarqua que les lèvres d'Envy, avait un goût semblable à celui d'une pomme fraîche. Enfin, lentement, Envy approfondit le baiser, afin de ne pas brusquer son Petit Prince, totalement soumis. Puis il commença à couvrir de caresses le corps frémissant de Wrath. Une de ses mains, glissa sous le T-Shirt. Un gémissement franchie les lèvres de Wrath, qui se blotti un peu plus contre lui. Lorsque le T-shirt fut enlevé, la bouche d'Envy descendit sur le torse de Wrath, dont le corps se cambra légèrement. Mais assez pour qu'Envy le remarque. Ce dernier descendit jusqu'à la ceinture, en faisant jouer sa langue sur tout le haut du corps de Wrath. Lui arrachant ainsi des gémissement de plaisirs. Avant de continuer, il se releva sur les avants bras, et fixa son Petit Prince dans les yeux.

Es-tu consentant?lui demanda doucement Envy.

…Oui…répondit Wrath après une légère hésitation.

Et tout en ôtant le bas, Envy rassura son protéger de baisers doucereux.

Wrath rougit quand il fut mit à nu, et que Envy le dévisagea. Il leva une main hésitante vers le visage de son aimé. Ce dernier attendit patiemment qu'elle arrive, et déposa un baiser dans sa paume quand elle se posa sur sa joue. Puis les bras de Wrath, se posèrent sur la nuque d'Envy, afin de l'attirer pour un baiser fougueux et passionné. Puis, tout doucement, Envy amena Wrath à refaire les mêmes actions que lui précédemment. Une fois nu, leurs corps devenu brasier frémissèrent en se touchant, en se frôlant.

Pendant un temps, ce ne fut qu'un corps à corps. Echange de baisers et soupir. Finalement, Envy réussit coincé Wrath sous lui, et entama une série de caresses et de baisers, allant toujours plus bas, et se faisant toujours plus précis, enhardis, et pressante. Arrivé à l'objet tant convoité, Envy le caressa en premier, avant de commencer déposer de chaste baisers. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, Wrath commença à crisper ses doigts sur les draps, et son corps se cambra. Lorsque Envy prit son intimité en bouche, et commença une série de vas et viens, les doigts de Wrath se cramponnèrent aux draps, son corps se cambra de telle façon, que son dos formait un demi cercle. Des soupirs et des gémissements passèrent au travers de ses lèvres:

Envy……En…vy…aaaaaaah…nnnnnn……naah…

Envy amena Wrath au bord de l'orgasme, et l'y maintien habillement. Après de longues minutes, Wrath éclata, et supplia Envy de le laisser jouir. Ce qu'il fit quand lui semble. Il récupéra le liquide chaud dans sa gorge. Puis il remonta prendre les lèvres de Wrath, avant de se glisser comme un félin entre les jambes de son amant. Wrath se tendit légèrement. Envy décida alors, de le "préparer" avant toute chose. Pour se faire il humidifia 3 de ses doigts, et en glissa un premier lentement, dans la seule cavité inexplorée. Il fit des mouvements circulaires, afin de détendre Wrath, ce qui marcha. Puis, il en entra un deuxième, et dut embrasser Wrath, pour étouffer un cri. Les bras de ce dernier, étaient revenus se raccrocher au cou d'Envy. Il en fut de même pour les 2 derniers. Alors, seulement après que Wrath fut détendu et "préparé", Envy retira ses doigts, lui écarta un peu plus les jambes, saisi son bassin, et commença le pénétré lentement. Wrath referma ses jambes autour du bassin de son amant, et commença à suivre le mouvement de vas et viens.

De la chambre, seul s'échapper des soupirs, gémissements, et respirations saccadées. Seul témoins de ce qui se passait. Lorsque, un cri retenti dans tout le couloir, signe que les deux protagonistes de la scène venaient t'atteindre l'orgasme. Et que l'un des deux venait de se répandre en l'autre. Puis, ne parvenait plus que leurs respirations saccadées, et deux murmures:

Je t'aime…dit l'un.

Je t'aime…répondit le deuxième, comme un éco.

Des baisers. Puis le silence et le sommeil réparateurs reprirent leurs droits.

* * *

Alors? Venez me dire ce qeu vous en pensez.

Reviews please!


End file.
